


Never Late

by brinkleytown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinkleytown/pseuds/brinkleytown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has never been late for anything in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Late

Lydia has never been late for anything in her life. She learned to read at the age of three. Her hips and breasts started to fill out mid-way through junior high. She makes sure to visit her dentist and to replace her black Louboutins every six months. Prada's feeding schedule is predictable and the canine never breathes hungry whines at her bedroom door. She has never considered asking for an extension on her school work, even when a particularly nasty stomach virus had her out of class and on IV fluids for a week.

She is never late. The state of lateness is completely foreign to her and she likes that. Order and organization are important in the maintenance of both her academic standing and public image.

Admittedly, Lydia is not always the first to arrive at a party or get-together. In fact, she often is one of the last. This is no contradiction, however--events of little enough importance to allow her to act flagrantly with regards to an official start time are the sort that could not actually begin in her absence. Lydia Martin is never late.

But now her world includes murderous lizards, werewolves, and other creatures of the night. She wonders why she is surprised at yet another, far more mundane alteration to her reality. She is late and the tiny pink plus sign on that urine-soaked piece of cheap plastic does not fit into her schedule.


End file.
